


Potential Murderer? Or Just a Local Dognapper?

by ShadowCrusade



Series: Soulmate's Stray Thoughts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fair Game Week 2020, I have this prompt up at like noon, M/M, as i ignore like three months worth of homework whoops, fairgameweek2020, im so proud of me, no beta we die on this hill like dumbasses, wow look at me go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Fair Game Week 2020Day 4: SoulmatesAu, in Remnant, Soulamtes can hear the occasional stray thoughts from each other throughout their lifetimes. With his life growing up in the tribe, Qrow didn't think it was possible for his soulmate to have strange thoughts. Guess he was proven wrong when he isnt sure whether or not his soulmate is a dognapper or a future serial killer.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Soulmate's Stray Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669234
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Potential Murderer? Or Just a Local Dognapper?

**Author's Note:**

> I did it with hours to spare!!!!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this entry!!! 
> 
> And Don't worry, I'll post one from Clover's point of view later today! So be on the look out for that!
> 
> Enjoy!

Whichever God thought it would be absolutely hilarious to make soulmates be able to hear each other’s stray thoughts and not have any way to communicate back, was going to get punched in the face if Qrow ever met them. Qrow didn’t hear his soulmate’s thought in his head until he was about fourteen years old. A little later than most, but it wasn’t exactly something he was excited for. After all, what if he was like Raven, who everyone in the tribe suspected she had two soulmates. At least, that’s what they all hoped. With the weird thoughts that she would receive and tell Qrow about, he couldn’t help but laugh at her. It also didn’t help that sometimes the thoughts would wake her up at night, no doubt a timezone thing. 

So, when Qrow’s first thought appeared long after everyone else’s close in his age group did. He wasn’t thrilled. 

_ I wonder how mad Dad will be when he finds out we’ve been hiding a dog in the basement.  _

Qrow froze. Which was a mistake since he was in the middle of sparring with his twin, who had no hesitation in beating him into the ground. 

“What’s the matter little brother? Too scared to hit me back?” She cackled as she noted another victory between their friendly matches. Now they were tied again. 

“No one told me that hearing your Soulmates thoughts would be like that!” Qrow exclaimed, sitting up as he tried to process what was even going on. 

“Wait, your soulmate? Seriously?! What did they say?!” Raven asked. She seemed a lot more excited than he was. Although, with the relentless teasing he gave her, no doubt she was looking to pay back the favor. 

“They were wondering if their Dad was gonna be mad about them secretly keeping a dog.” Qrow told her. Raven raised an eyebrow, confusion present on her face. Qrow shrugged. “I don’t think I really want to question it.” 

The two continued their sparring matches for the rest of the day before being called back to camp. Qrow wondered when would be the next time he heard his soulmate’s thoughts again.

* * *

Qrow didn’t hear another response for almost three years. He was a student at Beacon and Team STRQ was steadily building their reputations as the school’s newest troublemakers. Although, with Summer as their leader, no one would believe it at first. Until they met Qrow and Taiyang, then it would all make sense. The two of them had a habit of being the grand schemers of all the pranks on campus. 

It was also a nice surprise that Raven had found both of her soulmates, turns out that it was both Summer and Taiyang that were her soulmates. Which, they were nice people and Raven seemed much more relaxed with them around. Although, with the endless positivity they provided, that they extended to Qrow, he couldn’t blame her. They were a family now and Qrow didn’t want to lose them. 

“Wait hold on!” Summer exclaimed as they were all exchanging stories over a game of Uno. “Qrow your first thought from your soulmate was about a dog?” Qrow nodded as he put a +2 card down for Raven, who then lost her Uno as she picked up two cards. “Have you heard anything else since then?” 

“Nope. I wonder if my soulmate’s dad killed him over a dog.” Qrow said as Tai skipped Summer and it was back to being his turn. The murderous glare Tai received from the shorter female had Qrow smiling. 

“These soulmate things are weird,” Tai started as he shot Summer an apologetic look. “I mean, I got my first thought from Summer I think when I was four? And I didn’t hear anything from Raven till I was ten. So, I think it’s just sending you stuff that keeps you intrigued about your soulmate.”

“I guess that’s fair although it has been a while since-” Qrow tensed as he felt a tug of mind. 

_ If I just push Briar into the water right now, he could be the perfect shark bait.  _ An image of a boy with his back to him standing at the edge of the dock was what he received before the connection cut off.

“Little brother, are you okay?” Raven asked. Concern on the rest of the team’s faces.

“I think my soulmate is about to commit murder.” 

Qrow found out three days later that his soulmate did not commit murder, but did in fact get in trouble for it. It was strange to hear from his soulmate so soon after going for almost three years of radio silence.

_ Jokes on you mom, I enjoy reading so grounding me isn’t really a punishment. _

Qrow could almost hear the triumphant tone in his soulmate’s voice. Although, Qrow did have to wonder how much younger his soulmate was. Still being grounded by parents? It would explain why Qrow received his thoughts so late if there was some age difference, although it didn’t seem to be much of one since his soulmate was already contemplating murder. Which amused Qrow, and also had him concerned on the possible ways that they would meet.

* * *

_ Why does Mrs. Plum have to have so many groceries? I know I’m a boy, but geez I’m not that strong. Maybe I should hit the gym so I can carry all these groceries in one go...and also pick up more dogs. They need all the love. _

That was the first thought he had heard from his soulmate in about a year and Qrow was in the middle of a test. He did everything he could to stifle a laugh, but eventually had to step outside to go laugh at the absurdity of the thought. Qrow couldn’t wait to meet the snarky soulmate in person. Although, if Qrow was getting these thoughts, he had to wonder what kind of thoughts his soulmate had been receiving. 

Now that was a scary thought.

The joy for meeting his soulmate didn’t last long. Over the years he heard all sorts of strange thoughts from his soulmate, but nothing could have prepared him for what it was like to see what happens when they don't stick together. 

Raven left back to the tribe, and no matter how much Tai, Summer, and Qrow convinced her to stay, Raven still left. Leaving her newborn daughter Yang behind with Tai. Tai had said he felt like the connection between Raven and him was cut off and Summer felt it too. It was like Raven had severed their connection. And now, neither of them felt whole. 

The very thought of a soulmate being able to do that had Qrow worried. With his semblance, what if his soulmate pulled away from him? These were thoughts that Qrow hadn’t considered before and now he could feel his mind set spiralling, it was enough to break a few lightbulbs. It startled Yang enough to cry and Qrow muttered an apology and he stepped outside. He could hear Summer cooing at Yang as she calmed her down as he could hear Tai grabbing a toy and making silly noises for Yang. Qrow stayed outside a little while longer, wondering if it would ever work out with his soulmate.

_ I wonder if my soulmate realises how much of a doofus he is. _

Despite everything going wrong at this point, Qrow couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe, things will be okay.

* * *

The group was set to arrive in Atlas. Maria had managed to get them there in one piece and Ruby was discovering more about her abilities as a Silver-Eyed warrior. Qrow was proud of his niece and it gave him the motivation to stop drinking. His alcoholism reached a point of almost killing the kids and himself. A mistake he couldn’t really afford anymore, even if Ruby had made it clear that she didn’t need him anymore. 

Thinking back, he wondered how much time he had lost with his drinking. Time with his nieces sure, but how much of his own life did he lose. Qrow couldn’t properly remember what was the last clear thought he had from his soulmate. Was it about fishing? Or was it something to do with bone marrow? Qrow couldn’t remember, and that’s what was devastating. Who knows what kind of thoughts his soulmate had received from Qrow over the years of drinking. At this point, Qrow wouldn’t be surprised if his soulmate arrested him on sight for the danger he had been to himself and society. 

Which ironically, is exactly what happened. 

They had just taken down multiple Grimm in the streets of Mantle, when they were all taken down by gravity boas. 

_ Not sure why they thought stealing an airship and coming into another kingdom illegally was a good idea, but okay. _

Wait a second.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” 

He noticed the members of the squad that had arrested them, his soulmate could be any one of these people. Qrow looked up to see a broad shouldered man, sleeveless Atlas military uniform, smug smile on his face as he twirled a horseshoe. 

“Hey pal! I’m a licensed huntsman, just helped save everyone?” Qrow told him from his current position on the ground. The other man didn’t answer as he picked up Harbinger. He and the others were hauled off into another transport, as the people that had arrested them were there to see them off, as they had other duties in Mantle. Qrow glared at the man named Clover. His green eyes shining brightly as he spoke with another Atlas soldier. 

_ This is fine, _ Qrow thought to himself,  _ Of course my soulmate would arrest me on sight, just my luck.  _

That’s when Qrow noticed the man that had taken Harbinger, face dropped as he suddenly glanced over the prisoner transport and made eye contact with Qrow. Before he could say anything, the doors to the transport closed shut and they were being shipped off to jail.  _ What was that all about? _ Qrow wondered as the transport took off to Atlas.

The ride and meeting with James that followed when it came about Salem and the other relics was interesting to say the least. Especially, with Ruby’s decision to withhold information. Although, with the state Atlas was in when they came in, it was probably better to keep things that way. Catching up with his tired military friend was also a nice refresher. After all, Qrow didn’t have a whole lot of friends in his age group now that he could trust. 

“What about you and your soulmate?” James asked, sipping his tea. Qrow had told him a few things over the years, but nothing too personal. 

“He’s a cop, Jimmy.” The General laughed. Qrow opted to leave out the part where he was most likely part of these AceOps that the General had at his disposal. 

“Just your luck, a troublemaking criminal and a cop.” 

“We’re the next romeo and juliet, with hopefuly, a lot less murder.” Qrow said as the pair laughed. 

Qrow hadn’t heard anything from his soulmate for a few days or the AceOps. It wasn’t until the Geist mission that Qrow would see the AceOps again. And of course he gets paired up with their team leader, Captain Clover Ebi. Although, now that he was allies with the man, he couldn't help but stare at the attractive man. The two had been paired up a lot together and each time, Qrow could feel a weight being lifted from his chest. He could breathe with Clover around and being a positive influence. 

It wasn’t until one evening after a mission completed with Ruby and Jaune that Qrow realised who his soulmate was. 

“It’s been a long time, but my oldest brother and I didn’t always get along.” Clover was telling him. Jaune and Ruby listen intently, fascinated with the Captain’s stories. He had a lively and adventurous childhood, from what Qrow was hearing. “Luckily, he only fell into the ocean a few times through no fault of my own.” The group laughed lightly. 

“Oh you know! Uncle Qrow, didn’t your soulmate do something like that?” Ruby asked. Clover raised an eyebrow as Jaune looked on curiously.

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. “It was almost murder, Ruby.” 

“Wait, what happened?” Jaune asked. 

Qrow sighed. “My soulmate seriously contemplated throwing his brother into the ocean to be used as shark bait.”

“Oh god that’s terrible!” Jaune said.

“My soulmate is...an interesting person to say the least.” Qrow explained. Ruby and Jaune laughed as they walked ahead and talked about some of the strangest things they heard their soulmates say. Reuniting with their fellow friends and teammates, leaving the two older men behind. 

“When did this happen?” Clover asked quietly. He stood in place and didn’t seem to move anywhere and Qrow stayed behind with him. 

“Huh? Oh the thought? I was a student at Beacon when it happened.” Qrow told him. The other man seemingly lost in thought. “It was kind of funny, because I was in the middle of an Uno game with the rest of team STRQ talking about soulmates when I received that thought.”

“Really?” Clover started to walk slowly forward and Qrow walked with him.

“Yeah, I’m sure whatever this ‘Briar’ did had it coming. My soulmate can be pretty savage.” Qrow started to recall the thoughts he did receive from his soulmate over the years that remembered clearly. The dog and the basement, the lady and her abundance of groceries, his soulmate calling him a doofus, and all the times that he remembered vaguely his soulmate roasting his peers.

“Qrow, I have a question for you.” Qrow turned around and realised that Clover had once again planted his feet and was standing a few feet away. At this point, Qrow was going to start making more plant jokes with his new partner if he kept doing that. 

“Sure, what’s up?”

“At some point did you ever jump off a cliff and wondered if a fall from that point would hurt?” Clover asked.

“What?” Not the most bizarre thing he had been asked. Although was this a metaphorical cliff? Or an actual cliff? The answer was yes regardless, but no one needed to know about the actual cliff incident he was when he was seventeen. 

_ Wait. _

“Wait...do you mean like an actual cliff?” Qrow asked. Clover nodded. “Holy shit. You’re my soulmate.” 

“I guess I am.” Clover said with a smile. “I suspected it after we first met when your thought was about being arrested by your soulmate. And the more I got to know you, and also got to see how chaotic you were, I had a feeling it was you.”

“Since the moment we met?”

“Pretty much.”

“You arrested me on sight you jackass!” Qrow yelled, but there was no bite to his words.

“Okay, in my defense, I didn’t know that my soulmate was going to be a lawless heathen that enjoys pineapple on pizza.” 

“I know we aren’t dating or anything Clover, but regardless, I’m dumping you immediately.” Qrow informed him as the green eyed man laughed.

He took Qrow’s hands into his own, holding them gently. “Does this mean that I had a shot of wooing you?”

“Well, maybe if you rescind your pizza comment...” 

“Qrow, I’m allergic to pineapple.”

“So? I’m lactose intolerant, you think that stops me?” Clover placed his head on Qrow’s chest and giggled. 

“You are something else. You know that?” 

“Local bird man can’t drink milk, more at 11.” Qrow joked as Clover laughed. “Although there is one thing I did want to ask you.” Clover looked at him as he laced his fingers between Qrow’s. “Whatever happened to that dog you kept in the basement?”

“Oh gods, you know about Heinz?”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to Look out for Clover's POV later today!


End file.
